AceVentura
by KAmichiZU
Summary: [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Kamiya Chizuru _presents_ ….

*w **ACEVENTURA** w*

*ww **Aomine Daiki X Kagami Taiga** ww*

*ww **Romance & Adventure** ww*

*w **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** w*

A/N : tema udah biasa, terinspirasi dari film india, terus…. Gw tau ini gaje, Review di wajibkan, bwahahah #ditimpukmacan oiya ini FF awalnya buat **aokagalaxy** **projectchall** bulan **mei** , tapi inspirasi mandek akhirnya baru selesai sekarang. Ini pun di potong karena… pengen aja. Bwahahaha.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas, katanya.

Akashi si _Emperor_ Rakuzan mengadakan acara piknik bersama dengan para mantan musuh dan lawannya selama _Winter Cup_ 2015\. Bisa diduga dan bisa ditebak siapa saja budak-budak yang turut serta dalam _touring_ sederhana ke Okinawa dengan biaya setengahnya di comot dari kantong _bokap_ nya Akashi.

Kise Ryouta.

Midorima Shintarou.

Aomine Daiki.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

 _Soshite_ , duo _light_ and _shadow_ dari juara _Winter Cup_. Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Itu baru di rombongan mobil pertama, masih ada mobil kedua, ketiga sampai ke lima yang rapi beriringan di belakangnya.

Akashi menerima _list_ siapa-siapa saja yang ikut di piknik dadakannya dari Kuroko. Momoi Satsuki yang tadi lupa di sebutkan namanya sedang ketiduran bersandar di bahu Aomine yang juga ikutan tidur. Midorima baru selesai menelfon Takao yang ada di rombongan mobil ketiga.

Kise dan Kagami bertengkar di bangku belakang, memperebutkan _pocky_ yang tinggal satu batang. Murasakibara membuka bungkus keripik kentang rasa keju kelimanya.

"Aku lapar-ssu…" Kise merajuk.

Kagami berhasil mendapatkan _pocky_ terakhir dengan _janken_ , Kise menangis buaya pada Murasakibara, berharap si titan mau menyedekahkan sebagian rezekinya pada orang yang sedang kelaparan.

"Kise-chin, akan kuberikan padamu satu permintaan."

"Keripik rasa rumput laut-ssu!" Jawab Kise seperti seekor anjing yang (sok) lucu.

" _DIE_." Keripik rasa rumput laut itu favorit Murasakibara, mana mungkin _dikasih_.

"Hhuwaawww… Murasakibara-cchi _hidoiii_ ssu huwaaawww…"

Tidak peduli dengan Kise, Kagami hanya memandang ke depan dalam diam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, matanya tidak berkedip dan fokus dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kagami-kun, kau memasuki _Zone_."

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hotel besar yang sederhana. Akashi memang tidak mau memanjakan mereka, cukup dengan tempat yang luas, lapangan basket, makanan yang bergizi dan dekat dengan pantai itu sudah cukup.

Midorima di utus Akashi untuk mengatur 50 orang itu menuju tempat peristirahatannya masing-masing. Matanya mencari daftar dimana Takao di tempatkan, kemudian dia tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, Takao sekamar dengannya.

Momoi bukan satu-satunya perempuan disini, ada Aida Riko dan beberapa perempuan yang tidak di ketahui namanya. Mungkin mereka dari Rakuzan atau SMA lain.

"Kagami. Kau, Kuroko, Akashi, dan Aomine satu kamar _nodayo_." Midorima menyerahkan kuncinya, kamar 231.

"Ah baguslah ada Kuroko." Kagami merasa lega karena ada Kuroko, mengabaikan keberadaan Nigou. Bagaimana pun, Akashi dan Aomine bukanlah orang yang bisa akur dengan dirinya.

"Kagami-kun kau duluan saja."

"Kau mau kemana, Kuroko?" Kagami menurunkan kembali tas bawaannya.

"Akashi-kun mengajakku memeriksa lapangan basket." Kagami mengangguk, dan memanggil Aomine yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya dengan Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hah?"

"Ahomine, kau sekamar denganku."

"Kau gila?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Ahomine?"

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak ma-"

"Daiki, ada aku dan Tetsuya. Cepatlah pergi dan beristirahat." Ujar Akashi kalem, lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk mengikutinya.

"Oh."

.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Penginapan ini sungguh luas, berkali-kali mereka sampai tersesat.

"Sudah ku bilang ambil yang kiri, _Baka_!"

"Dari tadi kita ambil kiri, _Aho_! Kita berputar-putar terus dari tadi. Idiot!"

"Tapi kita di jalan ini ambil yang kanan. Kau tidak percaya padaku, hah?!"

"Kau buta ya?! Sejak tadi mengikuti saranmu. Kita malah tersesat. Kau buta arah ya?"

" _Teme_! Apa kau bilang BAKAGAMI?!"

"AHOMINEEEE!"

Keduanya hampir melayangkan tinju, tapi untung saja ada dua tangan pucat yang menahan kedua kepalan tangan mereka.

"Mayuzumi?!"

"May-chan?"

 _DUAK!_

Mayuzumi menendang kaki Aomine.

"Aw! Sialan kau brengsek!"

"Kamar kalian nomor berapa?" Kagami melihat Aomine dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Eh? _Ettou_ , 231."

"Ayo aku antar."

Mau tidak mau Kagami memapah Aomine yang kakinya masih kesakitan. Hitam-hitam begitu, Aomine sudah memberikannya sepatu gratis yang mahal. Ia mengikuti Mayuzumi yang memakai Kimono kelabu. Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di kamar yang dituju, Mayuzuki membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Kagami mendudukan Aomine di _tatami_. Hotel besar ini memang bergaya jepang, sudah pasti mereka akan tidur di _futon_ malam ini. Kagami sedikit merinding karena sudah terbiasa tidur di ranjang, _futon_ sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Ada telefon di sebelah sana." Mayuzumi menunjuk kearah selatan. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja kami."

"Eh? Kau?"

"Hotel ini milik ayahku. Apa sudah jelas?"

Mayuzumi undur diri dan membiarkan mereka berdua. Aomine sudah merebahkan diri, berencana untuk tidur kembali sambil menunggu makan malam siap. Masih ada 3 jam sebelum waktunya datang.

Kagami membuka tas nya, mengambil sebuah krim pijat. Tanpa ijin, ia memangku kaki Aomine dan menaikan celana Aomi-

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakagami?!" Aomine mundur beberapa langkah.

Dengan wajah super polos, Kagami justru terkejut dengan pose Aomine dan tatapan mata yang berarti –jangan perkosa aku–

" _Aho_ , kakimu sakit kan? Sini aku pijitin."

"Eh? Hah?" Nyatanya Aomine kicep juga saat Kagami menunjukkan lebam di kaki Aomine karena tendangan Mayuzumi. Dengan cekatan dan lembut, Kagami memijat kaki Aomine sampai terasa lebih baik dan juga hangat. Aomine mengendurkan _deffense_ nya.

"Nah, sudah." Kagami kembali merapikan celana Aomine dan menyimpan krim tadi ke tasnya.

" _Arigatou_."

" _Douitta_. Aku mandi dulu."

"Eh, ikut aku takut sendirian."

Kagami terdiam, bulu kuduknya merinding.

' _Homo sekali omongan si Aho.'_

.

.

 _ **Cut**_

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kamiya Chizuru _presents_ ….

*w **ACEVENTURA** w*

*ww **Aomine Daiki X Kagami Taiga** ww*

*ww **Romance & Adventure** ww*

*w **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** w*

.

.

Aomine termasuk orang yang pilih-pilih. Saat tim Too berkunjung ke pemandian air panas, ia menolak ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya di luar bersama Kuroko dan Kagami. Orang yang sangat ingin di hindarinya justru berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Dulu, sebisa mungkin ia menjauhi Kuroko. Tidak ingin gagal _move on_ , dan berakhir mengajaknya kembali jadi pacarnya. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya bukan hanya sekedar bayangannya di tim basket tapi juga menjadi guling di kamarnya. Masa-masa yang indah walaupun singkat.

Tapi sekarang, Aomine sudah positif _move on_ dan ingin beralih pada orang lain yang akan menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Rupanya belum ada yang satu pikiran dengan mereka. Terbukti, hanya ada mereka berdua di pemandian air panas ini. Letaknya kebetulan tidak jauh dari kamar mereka, keuntungan sendiri sekamar dengan bos besar Akashi.

Kagami, seperti yang kita tahu. Dia tidak mungkin telanjang, dia malah memakai celana kolor. Sementara Aomine dengan _pede_ nya hanya menutupi senjata tempurnya dengan selembar handuk. Selesai membasuh tubuhnya, ia segera duduk disisi yang ternyaman, tidak mempedulikan Kagami yang masih mengeramasi rambutnya.

" _Enaknyooo_ air panas ini lah, bikin kulit _ambo_ _seger_ …" Aomine membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk hangat. Badannya yang tadi pegal-pegal lebih rileks, seperti di pijat di seluruh badan. " _Rancak bana_ …" Kagami menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang di pakai Aomine.

Riak air menyadarkan Aomine yang semula hampir tertidur. Kagami masuk ke dalam kolam dengan tenang.

"Aomine,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau merasa aneh?"

"Ha?"

"Aku hampir tidak menemukan siapapun. Kemana mereka semua?" Kagami menggosok-gosok hidungnya imut.

"Mungkin tidur, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi ini terlalu aneh." Kagami menggumam. Sepanjang jalan menuju pemandian, lalu saat mereka mencari kamar juga tidak berpas-pasan dengan siapapun teman mereka. Bukankah hampir ada 50 orang yang ikut acara ini?

.

Aomine lebih dulu keluar dan berganti pakaian.

Ia duduk selonjoran di bangku dekat mesin penjual minum otomatis. Kagami datang tidak lama kemudian, dari sakunya ia mengambil beberapa koin untuk membeli pokari.

 _Cling, cling, cling._

Kagami memasukkan uang 100 _yen_ tiga kali. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memilih minuman, ternyata pokari sedang habis. Jarinya hampir berhenti di tombol jus apel.

 _Pik._

 _Clang._

Aomine mengambil kaleng jus anggur di bawah dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. Kagami ingin marah, sangat ingin tapi kepalanya sudah pusing dan tidak mau menambah keriput akibat memarahi Aomine.

Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mengambil koin lagi di sakunya. Tersisa dua koin 100 _yen_. Kembali si merah menghela nafas.

Niat Aomine supaya Kagami marah pupus sudah, sepertinya tantangannya ini tidak bersambut baik. Biasanya kalau tanpa sengaja, Kagami justru lebih mudah marah.

' _mau bagaimana lagi.'_

Tangan remang-remang itu memasukkan koin dan memilih jus apel lalu memberikannya pada Kagami.

" _Gomen_."

" _Daijobou_.." Kagami menggesek-gesekkan lengan tangannya ke kedua matanya.

"Kagami, kau menangis?"

"Hah? Siapa bilang?!" Aomine berdecih, beginilah Kagami.

"Hei jangan bohong, aku lihat. Bodoh."

"Tch, kau salah lihat _Aho_!"

"Matamu merah Bakagami, kau mau menyangkal? Hah?!" kedua tangan Aomine menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kagami di samping kiri dan kanannya, poninya ikut terbawa. Dahi Kagami yang biasanya tertutupi rambut sekarang terlihat jelas. Mata kecil berwarna _maroon_ bergerak tidak nyaman.

' _Aomine terlalu dekat.'_

 _Kokoro_ Kagami ber _doki-doki suru_.

 _Ba-thump, Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump._

"Matamu merah… Kagami.." Suara Aomine melembut.

"M-Mataku memang merah, _bakayaro!_ "

 _Slap!_

Kagami memukul tangan Aomine dan segera pergi ke kamar, siapa tahu makanan sudah di siapkan.

Aomine mengikuti dari belakang. Ia tidak menyangkali, hatinya sempat berderum keras ketika melihat wajah Kagami yang tidak biasa.

' _Manis.'_

.

.

*w*

.

.

"Cih, sial. Apa-apaan kau Akashi? Kenapa hanya kami yang tidak kau ajak semalam?" Aomine menghadang Akashi yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pantai setelah semalaman ia mengadakan pesta di sebuah tempat. Terlihat beberapa orang turun dari kapal bisa disimpulkan pesta berlangsung di pulau yang berbeda.

Dan naasnya, hanya Kagami dan Aomine yang di tinggal di hotel.

"Oh, Daiki. Itu salahmu, kenapa kau tidak ada di kamar ketika kami mencari kalian."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko yang baru turun dari kapal langsung menghampiri Kagami yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Aomine.

"Kau kemana saja Kuroko?" Kagami sangat khawatir terhadap Kuroko.

"Maaf Kagami-kun. Kami kemarin mencari kalian berdua untuk berpesta di pulau sebrang, tapi kami tidak menemukan kalian." Kuroko berkata dengan nada bersalah tapi dengan wajah yang datar, sampai Kagami bingung, Kuroko ini benar-benar merasa bersalah atau tidak?

Akashi memutuskan menyudahi pertengkaran. Pagi ini mereka sangat lapar, dan mereka pun ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu tidur. Sudah semalam suntuk mereka begadang, kan? Tapi ada satu hal yang harus lebih dulu ia bicarakan dengan Aomine.

Kuroko menarik lengan Kagami dan bersama-sama menuju ruang makan. Jauh di belakang mereka ada Aomine dan Akashi yang sedang bernegosiasi.

Di ruang makan yang lebih mirip aula sebenarnya. Mereka di bagi beberapa kelompok, enam orang permeja. Acara makan pagi semakin akrab, perkumpulan tim-tim basket yang biasanya hanya ada laki-laki, bertambah ramai karena sepuluh orang perempuan –yang ternyata berasal dari Rakuzan juga ikut mengakrabkan diri.

Kagami tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Kuroko, lagi pula disampingnya juga sudah ada Tatsuya yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Bayi besar yang biasa mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi malah asyik mengobrol dengan Kiyoshi di meja yang berbeda. Ada Kise yang juga duduk di samping Kuroko sambil berceloteh macam-macam, Kagami tidak bisa membedakan yang mana rengekan dan yang mana obrolan, Kuroko kalem-kalem saja menanggapi Kise.

Tersisa dua bangku bantal kosong dan beberapa menit kemudian di isi Akashi dan Aomine yang duduk di depan Kagami. Berkali-kali Aomine mengamati Kagami yang bergerak tidak nyaman, lagi-lagi karena duduk _lesehan,_ pantatnya tidak betah diam di satu gaya.

.

.

"Kagami, mau ikut?" Aomine segera mendekati Kagami yang sedang membawa papan seluncur menuju pantai. Mereka berdua telanjang dada membiarkan matahari menyengat kulit-kulit mereka. Aomine makin hangus, tentu saja.

"Ha? Kemana?"

"Ck, balas dendam."

Kedua alis cabang Kagami mengkerut tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuuuuttttoooo!_

.

.

Review? **No Spam Review pweeeaaseee :]**

 **Balasan Review** Chapter Kemaren :

 **Suira seans** Sengaja ssu .w. makasih reviewnya~~

 **Dina. Listiawaty** *kasih tissue* ada lanjutannya kok adaaa adaa adaaa. Makasih udah review :]

 **Luviz. Hayate** slight doang ya bisanya .-.v makasih udah review yaa

 **Namae** dikit deh cabe kan mahal *woi ini udah termasuk cepet ga updatenya? *digampar makasih, makasih ya reviewnya xD

 **Kagamine Chii** yosh, sudah lanjut! Thanks reviewnya~

 **Blackeyes947** wah terharu saya akhirnya ada yg ngenotis may-chan huwahahahah dekil-dekil ya baiklah nanti di pertimbangkan *lah okeeee.. sankyu reviewnya~~

 **Jesper. S** silahkan ini lanjutannya~~~ hahahaahha makasih reviewnya~

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.


End file.
